The Paths We Take
by babyhalo19
Summary: Graduation bells are ringing, and the trio is finally heading off into the real world. Scared and unsure of what's out there, they realize that to grow up and move on, it sometimes involves letting go.
1. Remembrences

****

Hey guys! I hope you like this; it's my first fic. Any kind of comments are welcome, even flames. I want to know what you guys think of it honestly. There will be more chapters to this story, but that number depends on your reviews. And for all of you who think I'm trying to steal J.K. Rowlings characters and make a fortune, (although that would be great! ;p) it isn't gonna happen! I acknowledge that these are her characters and story lines, and don't belong to me. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Hermione stared out at the Hogwarts grounds from her room, for what would probably be the last time. She could not believe it; she was graduating today. She could still remember walking through the Great Hall for the first time to be sorted, so scared that the hat would send her packing, saying there was some kind mistake, and that she didn't belong. As she put on her graduation robes, she laughed; she was so different then. She was a naive little girl, with bushy hair who always had her head in a book. She thought expulsion was worse than death, and would never dare miss a homework assignment. Thinking back on the books though, she decided that some things never change. 

Ginny poked her head in the doorway, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, and came over to help her with the clasps on the robes.

"Your mum and dad just got here, and mum's already talking their heads off about how the years flew by, and how she can't believe her little Rony's all grown up." Ginny said with a smile. "Although I guess it's an improvement that she's talking. She's been crying for seven straight hours; bloody annoying it is."

"Has anyone ever told you how much your like Ron?" Hermione laughed. Ginny was almost a mirror image of her older brother, in looks, and in words.

"God, don't even say that. Last thing I need is to be a big as git as he is." Ginny laughed. "It is going to be hard around the house with him gone though." She admitted with a sigh. "Just me left. I can't even imagine how mum's going to handle it next year."

"Oh, she'll manage. It's not like Ron's dropping off the face of the Earth or anything. He's just going to be with Harry at Auror training. I'm so scared for them Gin. They're gonna be right there, face to face with V- Voldemort, when the final war starts. It's approaching so fast, everyone knows it. And I just can't imagine what would happen if one of them dies." 

Ginny looked at her comfortingly. "It's not like they wouldn't be there anyway. Harry has to be there, it's his destiny. And you know Ron would never leave his side. Plus, it's not like your not going to be in any danger. With you off to become a nurse, they're sure to send you off to the war front to take care of all the wounded. And if I know you, you're going to be there anyway, fighting right by Harry and Ron's side."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, Ginny always told her what she meant; no beating around the bush about anything with her. And sometimes it was just what she needed. 

As she stepped down the staircase ascending from the Head Girl room, she noticed the common room was empty. It felt so weird, so _unnatural._ There was no first or second years running around trying to finish homework, or talking secretly in the corners about the upcoming Hogesmeade weekend. They were all gone for the summer, enjoying themselves, before returning for another year. It then hit her for almost the first time, like a punch in the stomach. She wasn't coming back; there was no next year. This was it. As she gazed around one last time, memories flooded back. The endless homework her, Harry, and Ron all worked on in their favorite chairs by the fireplace. The chess games, the important discussions, the daily life that occurred in this room for the past seven years that they'd all taken for granted, were now just memories. Time had flew by, and she hadn't even realized it until now.

Ginny waited by the door for her, but she motioned her to go on. She wanted her last moments here to be private, and just hers. Ginny understood, and as she left, Hermione picked up her favorite overstuffed pillow and inhaled it's scent deeply. She would always link that scent to Hogwarts. This was her childhood. This was her home. Whenever in a dark or sad time, she would always remember that. She was now an adult and was heading out into the real world. She would have to let her safe haven go, and move on. She turned around the common room slowly, trying to sink in every detail. Tears she'd been holding back for quite some time, threatened to burst free. She wiped at her eyes; there would be a time for that later. But now she had to get down to the Great Hall and see what comes next. She took a deep breath and walked over to the common room's entrance pushing open the door.

__

"Well," she thought, "Here I go."

****

So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Click on that little box that says review and drop me a line! Thanks,

Erin


	2. Revelations

****

Hey guys! Chapter 2! Thanks for the great reviews of the first one. I was anxious to get this one out. I have so many ideas going on inside. This one's a bit mushy involving the friendship, but I think you guys will really appreciate it. It adds to the story. The romance is starting to develop, but that is going to come in time. A best friend dosn't become a lover overnight. ;p Anyway, I hope you like! More to come soon! Also, a big thanks to JoAnne! I couldn't have done this story without you!

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall, her breath caught. Everything was different. The four tables were gone, and instead the space was filled with white wicker chairs, that had little cushions built into them. The teachers table was replaced by a podium and a long white carpet the students would walk down to accept their diplomas. The ceiling was a crystal blue, with light fluffy clouds, and flowers were everywhere. It was a picturesque scene that she knew she would never forget.

She spotted her parents in the front row and nearly ran over to them. Her dad crushed her in a bear hug, and her mum already had her handkerchief out, eyes bloodshot. Apparently Mrs. Weasly had quite an affect on people. 

"I'm so proud of you Hermione. We both are. You've grown up so fast; your not our little girl anymore." Hermione's dad said, tears shinning in his eyes. Her mum couldn't handle this, and broke out into a fresh batch of tears.

"Oh dad, I'll always be your little girl, always." Hermione said, grasping her dad's hand, letting a single tear run down her cheek.

"Well you better go with your friends; this is your big day. We'll talk to you after." Her dad said squeezing her hand before letting it go. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but her dad turned her towards Ron and Harry. He pushed gently on her back. "Go," he whispered. "We'll be fine."

Hermione walked over to them who were in the middle of a conversation. As they saw her, they broke off in the middle of a sentence, and their faces lit up.

"Well don't you look stunning Ms. Granger," Harry said, his face beaming.

"Not too shabby yourself Mr. Potter," Hermine laughed.

"Oh God! My friends are hot for each other!" Ron said, making fake retching noises.

All three burst into laughter and Hermione gave him a playful shove. "Oh come off it Ron. Just cause that's all you think about, doesn't mean we're all perverted gits." 

"No, he's just mad cause you didn't compliment him." Harry laughed. "But then, who would? With that face, I'm surprised people don't run away screaming. Oh wait, they do!"

Ron and Harry began to wrestle, until they bumped into Professor Mcgonagal who was hurrying by carrying a huge pile of scrolls. She glared at them and said in a matter of fact voice, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I _do not _want to yell at you on your graduation day, but if you don't start acting your age, I'm going to have to!" With that she swept off.

They all turned to look at each other, and then burst into a fit of laughter. "I guess some things never change." Ron said.

With this the group quieted a bit. The subject of change brought lots of different thoughts into their minds. As they all stared at each other, Hermione realized that this is what she's going to miss most. Not the common rooms or the classes like she thought. It wasn't going to be the teachers or the actual building. It was going to be those two men (she shuddered at the thought that is what they now are) standing in front of her. The hanging out and joking around that happened daily. It wasn't ever going to be the same. They would be working, and buying houses, and figuring out their lives. They'd have to grow up, and that in itself was a scary prospect. 

As she looked up to meet their eyes, she saw the same thing flickering in a swirl of green and brown. It was fear. And she knew her eyes mirrored theirs.

Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder. She jumped and twirled around, finding herself face to face with Professor Dumbledore. His eyes were bright with excitement, and he looked at each of them in turn, as if trying to find something in them. At last he smiled a soft smile and declared, "It's time."

She didn't think two words could do so much to a person. She at once felt queasy, and just as she was about to fall, she felt a hand on each shoulder. She smiled at the comfort. One hand, large, strong and firm, was Ron's, who would never let her go. The other hand, was smaller, and softer, more comforting. That was Harry's, and she knew he'd always be there no matter what. She felt so overcome by these two gestures that she sank to her knees, tears flowing freely. Everything pent up inside was released as she sobbed at their feet. They were down on their knees in an instant. Harry began to rock her slowly while Ron was looking quite confused.

"Mione......what's wrong? Did we do something wrong." Concern was etched into his face.

"Ju- Just promise me that you will never leave me. I don't know what I would do without either of you. I just, I'm just so scared. Promise me that whatever happens, we'll be there for each other. I don't think I'll be able to go up there if I don't know this."

"Of course we'll be there for you. You think we're just gonna abandon you after tonight? You mean too much to us to let you go. We'll always be there Mione, always." Harry said wipping away her tears with his finger. "Now lets go, or they're going to start without us." He lifted her up, and Ron walked on the other side of her.

"Are you alright now? We could sit here a while longer if you don't want to go up there yet." 

"No, that's okay. I'm feeling much better now. In fact," she said, feeling the comfort of the two hands by her side as she began to walk to where all their friends were standing, getting ready to start. "I'm feeling better than ever."

****

Well, whatever your views on the story, please write them! Just fill out the box that says review and hit send. I would really appreciate it! Thanks,

Erin


	3. Here We Go

****

Hey guys! Third chapter! I hope you like it! This took me forever, and I mean FOREVER to write. I kept on having new ideas about what should happen, and could never decide which one's I should use. I have to again, thank JoAnne for her wonderful help, and also Matt, who gave me some ideas, that I really needed. Anyways, enjoy!

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and the crowd immediately fell silent. Last minute guests were hurriedly rushing to their seats. The chairs were almost all full, and a few of the teachers were rushing to get more. It seemed like everyone was there; and they were all looking at Dumbledore. Hermione couldn't believe how many people had showed up today. She didn't even know there was this many relatives to all of the students. Sadly she realized there wasn't anyone her for Harry. With Sirius dead, and the Dursley's having a party at their house that he was finally gone for good. It must be hard for him today, she thought glumly. She did however see the Weasley family sitting a few chairs away from her parents. The whole family was there, except for Percy who was still refusing to even acknowledge them. Fred and George were actually in dress robes. She never thought she'd see the day. But as Katie straightened George's outfit, she suddenly knew why. She remembered their wedding last summer, and couldn't help but smile. They were just like a younger version of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, although don't let George hear you say that. His and Fred's joke shop business was booming, and Katie was in charge of the advertising, along with Alicia. Katie had become very bossy about the way things were marketed, and George was usually on the receiving line of it. He always kept the complaints light with a joke or a gesture, that kept their marriage lively. And speaking of Alicia, who was standing next to Fred, the whole family was expecting a proposal from him any day. Little did they know he had already bought the ring.

As the last of the guests took their seats, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the graduation party immediately stopped fidgeting with their robes and checking their hair in little mirrors.

"Welcome everyone, to this year's graduation ceremony! This class has certainly gone through a lot, probably more than others. They've shown courage, determination, and wise ness beyond their years. After they walk out those doors today, they will be adults who make their own choices and decisions. They will be facing first jobs, house buying, and dare I say it, _bills._" The crowd laughed at this, and the students gulped. They didn't see what was so funny. 

"But I know that through all the obstacles you encounter," he said, turning to face them. "You'll somehow manage and turn out for the better. Never has there been a class I was more sure of. I know you'll go out there, and make us proud. You're our future now, and our beacons of hope through this dark time. I hope you will take something from your seven years here, and cherish it in your memory, and maybe apply it to your life in the real world; even if it is only the food. We could always use a good chef or two." With this last sentence and a wink, he stepped back and Professor Mcgonagal walked out to the podium with black bag that had scrolls protruding from it.

As Professor Mcgonagal set the bag down, she said in a mock imitation of when she called their names for the being sorted. "When I call your name, you will come here to receive your scroll, and then walk across to join the rest of your classmates." Her face then broke into a grin and she added in a happier tone, "And hopefully you won't be so scared this time." Hermione and her classmates broke out in grins at remembrance of the first time they heard that speech.

"Abbot, Hannah." Hannah walked down the white carpet and received her scroll from Mcgonagal who smiled and whispered a _good luck. _As soon as her hands grasped the scroll; her robes, which had been the colors of Hufflepuff, turned a creamy white. She jumped a little bit, as did everyone else. This was the signification that she was no longer a student, and no longer bound to a school. She would now have to make her own way in life, thus choosing her own colors. As she walked down the rest of path, she took a seat in one of the reserved chairs, and waited for her classmates to join her.

Hermione watched as the line grew smaller and smaller. Her heart did a belly flop as she realized she was next. She took a deep breath, and prepared to take a step forward, when a very odd thing happened. The next name called was not hers, but instead "Malfoy, Draco." She froze, not quite sure what to do. Malfoy ushered forward and shoved her quite a bit harder than necessary. "Better watch your step Granger." He growled, before walking out to receive his diploma. 

She didn't have time to get mad at this now. She was worried why her name wasn't called. She was scanning the audience to see what her parents' reaction was, when she noticed something very odd. Ginny was staring straight at Draco, not saying a word, but blushing scarlet. She followed him with her eyes the whole way to his seat. Hermione, amused, was just about to continue scanning the crowd, when Draco snuck a look at Ginny, and his lips curled up a bit, resembling the faintest of a smile she'd ever seen him wear. Hemione blinked hard several times to make sure she didn't just imagine that. She had no idea what that was about, but she would definitely have to have a chat with Ginny, for there was something she was obviously hiding from them.

While she pondered this, the line got slimmer and slimmer, until it was Ron's turn. His ears were the deepest red she had ever seem them. As his robes turned to white, there was a sudden loud sob from the audience. Mrs. Weasley had doubled over on Mr. Weasley's shoulder, her body shaking with cries. Ron looked like he was about to be eaten by a spider, and nearly ran off the stage, taking a seat as far away from his family as possible. Hermione looked over the chairs, trying to find Harry, mad at herself for missing him walking up there. She was puzzled to find he wasn't there. As the last two people were called up, Hermione's stomach was in knots. Why wasn't she called yet, and where was Harry? For the second time that day, she jumped at having a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Harry there, looking just as puzzled as her.

She was just about to ask him what was going on, when Mcgonagal stepped back and Dumbledore walked forward. He looked at them, and beamed. He then turned towards the audience and spoke in his loud booming voice. "As you may have noticed, two of our students have yet to receive their diplomas." He beckoned them to come and join him. "May I present to you Mr. Harry Potter, and Miss Hermione Granger. They were the Head Boy and Girl this past year, and have had a big impact on the school. They've been outstanding role models 99% of the time." He said, winking at Harry before continuing. "They've shown smarts, determination, wit, intelligence, and most importantly, fairness. They've been leaders to everyone, and will always be remembered, especially by me. The staff and myself, expect great things from both of you. And it is with great pride that I hand you both your diplomas, and cannot wait to see what you do with the world.

With this he started clapping, and the rest of the staff joined in, followed by their classmates. The guests joined in, and before you knew it, everyone was on their feet applauding with great smiles on their faces. To both of their surprises, Malfoy was clapping too, although he was not standing. But what made them both take a step back in surprise was Snape. He was genuinely clapping and smiling, looking at them both with pride. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, which she didn't even realize she was holding until then. She looked in his eyes, and couldn't help but laugh with excitement.

After a moment the rest of their classmates took their hats and threw them up in the air, followed by Harry and Hermione. The hall broke out into even more thunderous applause, and Dumbledore, with his eyes twinkling, spoke in the midst of all the clapping. 

_"I give you the class of 2006!"_

****

Well, what did you think? It only takes a second to type a review, but it would mean the world to me! Also, the more reviews I get, the more eager I write. ;p Thanks,

Erin


	4. A New Beginning

****

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. I can't say enough how much it means to me. And as for the year thing, I know that they entered school in 1991, but I just decided to go with if J.K.Rowling wrote a book every year it would be 2006 when they graduate. This is due to that, when they graduated in 1998, I was only 7 turning 8. (yeah I'm only 13) It was very different back then, and I don't have much memory of it. I thought it would just be easier to have it in the future, and not in the past. I know this is a horrible excuse, please don't hate me! It's just a lot easier for me, and I hope you all don't mind too much. Anyway, I hope you like the story, and remember to write any and all comments, for I really appreciate them. As for the grammar, yes I know, I'm not the best in the world, and that's why I'm asking that if any of you would want to be my beta, I would appreciate it very much. If your interested, email me at babyhalo19@yahoo.com. If not, then I hope you don't mind reading a few wrong uses of you're, your etc. ;p And as for Draco, whoever said he was going soft? Just cause he's attracted to someone, doesn't mean he's gonna start being all nice to everyone. Just wait a few chapters, and see what I mean.

As the guests started to head outside, everyone was left staring at each other. How were they supposed to say goodbye to the people they've known since they were eleven? As Hermione looked around, she spotted Neville who looked like he was about to cry. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh Neville, it's all right. We're going to see each other soon. With you training to be a nurse too and all. We'll probably bump into each other a lot. We might even be in the same training courses! That would be fun wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would." He said with smile. "You always know what to say Hermione. I'm just so worried about my gram. Every time I even open my mouth to say something, she bursts into tears! I don't know what to do."

"Well that sounds familiar." She said, telling him about Mrs. Weasley and her own mother. He laughed and said, " I'm glad I'm not the only one. And I'll owl you tomorrow with my schedule, and we can see if we have anything together."

"Okay," she said, hugging him once more. "Take care of yourself Neville." With this and a smile, she walked over to a group of girls she had shared a room with for the past six years. This last year she had her own room though, so she wondered what she'd missed. She'd become very close with them. As soon as she walked over, they immediately fell into the latest gossip, trying to delay the looming goodbyes. When it was finally time, there was lots of hugs and tears. They exchanged job info and new addresses, promising to owl at least once a week. Hermione hugged Lavender tightly, before telling her she'd owl her as soon as she found a flat. With a last wave at all of them, she turned to walk towards Harry and Ron, who seemed to be wrapping up their goodbyes too. As she walked over, they smiled and seemed to ask without words if she was alright. She smiled and nodded, wiping her eyes.

They walked over to her parents and the Weasleys. The three of them were suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug by the two mothers. "You were all so wonderful up there, so grown up and ma-m-mature." With this Mrs. Weasley flew into another round of tears, followed closely by Mrs. Granger. The two husbands looked like they were about to leap out a window as they comforted their sobbing wives. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all exchanged looks; this was not going to be easy.

As Hermione turned to look at the rest of the Weasleys, she noticed Ginny was staring at a familiar blonde boy, who was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her out of earshot of everyone else.

"Since when were you head-over-heals for him?" She asked smiling.

Ginny looked taken aback. "W-what? Me? He-head over heals for s-someone?"

"Oh get off it! I've known you almost your whole life and you think I'm gonna fall for that? I saw you bloody _drooling _over him when he got his diploma. And then that look you both shared when he sat down, you seriously don't think I'm that stupid do you?"

Ginny looked like she was about to die. "Alright, alright. We've went out a few times, nothing serious." She saw Hermione's disbelieving glare and continued quickly. "Alright, so maybe it _is_ serious. I don't know! He's not that great at expressing his feelings in case you haven't noticed! I promise I'll let you know about anything that happens, but please don't tell Ron! He'd kill him!"

Hermione, seeing Ginny's frantic look couldn't help but smile. "All right, all right! I won't tell him! Just promise me you'll use your head Gin; Draco can be a very complex person."

Seeing Ginny smile at this, and mumble, _"As if I wouldn't know,"_ they headed back to the group. Everyone, except Harry, hadn't noticed their short disappearance. He shot her a 'what's going on' look , but she just gave him an 'I'll tell you later'. The discussion suddenly turned to houses, and where they were going to stay that night. Mrs. Weasley was just offering that everyone could stay at her house, when Harry cleared his throat. 

Everyone turned to him, and blushing rather deeply, he said, "Well this would be up to Hermione and Ron of course, but I've purchased a 3 bedroom flat a few weeks ago in anticipation of finally getting away from the Dursleys. It's right in town, and is quite cozy. It would be a graduation present or something to both of you." He saw them open their mouths to protest, so he went on quickly, "It's already bought, and I have the room. You could help pay the bills or something if you really feel that bad about it, but I really want to treat you both to this. You've both given me my life, and I think the least I could give you is a house."

"Oh Harry that's a wonderful idea!" Said George fondly. "Why Fred and I were on the streets for our first few months." Everyone laughed, except for Mrs. Weasley who shot him a glare. Hermione turned to Harry, giving him a huge hug. 

"Thank you so much Harry! I don't know what I would do without you."

"Likewise," he whispered in her ear, before releasing her.

"Thanks mate," Ron said smiling at him. "This really means a lot." 

As Harry smiled back at them, Hermione turned towards her mum and dad. "Would you mind so much if we apparated over there quickly? I can't wait to see what it looks like."

"Of course not," her dad said. "Meet us at the burrow after, Arthur and Molly have been kind enough to let us stay there tonight."

Hermione kissed both of her parent's cheeks, and was just walking away with Harry and Ron when Mrs. Weasley called out, "And don't forget to say goodbye to Dumbledore before you go!"

They all stared at each other. They had completely forgotten about saying goodbye to him and the rest of the teachers. The rushed over to where the teachers were all lined up, saying their goodbyes to other students. As they reached him, Dumbledore smiled. "I was wondering when you three would come over here. I meant every word I said up there; I could not be prouder of you three. I know you'll take the world by storm. Great things will happen because of you three, and I hope you remember to owl me every once and while to tell me about it. But I feel we'll be seeing each other soon. Perhaps not at the happiest of meetings though," he said mentioning the upcoming war with Lord Voldemort. "Just be prepared, and on guard, and nothing will stop you three. Good luck." With this he gave them a crooked smile, and walked away toward a punch stand that had been set up.

Professor Mcgonagal walked up to them, and smiled a large smile. "I'm sad to see you three off. You've proved a great deal of excitement around here, no matter how many rules you broke. Just stay together and trust your hearts. With that you can't go wrong." With this she too walked away, leaving the three of them in the path of one more teacher, Snape.

As they walked up to him, he gave them an amused smile. "You've had to suffer my constant cruelty and unfairness for seven years, and it couldn't have helped you more. You're now ready for the real world, and all the meanness that comes with it. Remember all that you've learned here, and don't disappoint me." With this and a small smile, he too walked away. The three of them stared at each other for a while, before moving. _That was all a lesson? _Hermione wondered. Wow, he was a better teacher than she thought.

With this they walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione cast it one last look and walked out, wiping the last of her tears away. Some were for Hagrid, who wouldn't be able to see them today. He had died a year earlier saving her life from a Death Eater. She would never forget that, and would one day avenge his death. With this thought, they walked onto the Hogwarts Grounds and towards the clearing by the forest. They could from there apparate over to their new flat. As they reached the boundary of Hogwarts they turned so they could face the castle, and linked hands. With one last image to fill her mind, and a loud pop, they were gone, as was this chapter of their life.

****

Well what did you think? I was a little uncertain with this chapter, so any thoughts about it would be really appreciated! Thanks,

Erin


	5. A Rash Decision

****

Hey guys! Chapter 5! I hope you like it! A big thanks to Anne-Marie for all her help. I don't know what I would've done without you. Anyway, this is my favorite chapter so far, and I think you will see why. ; p Please remember to review, no matter what you think!

With a rush, Hermione was whisked into a quite spacious living room. It was already fully furnished, with a telly, and couches. There were paintings on the walls, and on top of the mantle, pictures of all three of them, smiling and laughing from their early years, to now. As she walked towards the paintings for closer inspection, she noticed with delight that they were by her favorite muggle painter, Picasso. She whirled around to look at Harry, who was grinning broadly. 

"How'd you get those?" She asked in amazement. "Those are originals, they must be the only copies!"

"I have some connections." He smiled "I figured we could use something to go on the walls, and I knew they were your favorite, so I figured, why not?"

Hermione ran over and threw herself around him, for the second time that hour. "Thank you so much Harry! This place is wonderful, and I'll find someway to make it up to you! I promise."

"Oh don't be stupid Hermione! This is a gift, and you aren't going to make up anything."

Hermione was just about to open her mouth to protest, when Ron's voice interrupted. "Bloody hell Harry! This is brilliant." They pulled away from each other to go see what Ron was talking about. On the way there, they past a huge, state-of-the-art kitchen. It was already fully equipped with pots, pans, and lots of food. As they walked down a hallway, she spotted Ron standing in the middle of a room. It was, by the appearance, undoubtedly Ron's room. It had quidditch posters all over of his favorite players, and a desk, full of personalized stationary, with a stock of his favorite type of quills. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, with gold sheets and a red comforter. There were four red pillows, under-stuffed, just the way Ron likes them. 

He turned to Harry, and asked in bewilderment, "How'd you manage to do this mate? It's incredible! How can I eve-"

"Don't," Harry interrupted. "It's a gift. I'm just glad you like it."

"Like it? I LOVE IT Mate! This is more that I could ever have asked for. Now if you two don't mind, I think I'm gonna lay down for a while. Today has really tired me out, and I didn't get much sleep yesterday."

"Of course we don't mind. We'll wake you up once were ready to head to the burrow." With this Harry walked out, shutting the door behind Hermione as she walked out and grabbed her arm. "I have something I have to show you!"

"Is it my room?" she asked anxiously. She couldn't wait to see what it looked like.

"No, something better." He said smiling. "Follow me." With this he pulled her down the hallway, to a door all the way at the end. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes, and felt him open the door. He then took her by the shoulders, and guided her inside. "Okay," he said finally, "You can open them."

She opened her eyes, and gasped. It was a library, overflowing with books. She ran up to them, and started reading some of the titles. 'A Nurses Guide to Medicines', 'Hogwarts: A History', 'A New Word A Day Keeps the Confusion Away' There were little lamps all over the room, that gave it a very cozy feeling. Something was missing though, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that she loved this room.

"That half is all the kinds of books you like," he said pointing to the half of the room she had been reading titles from. "This half is things that Ron and I will most likely read such as Auror training books, and Quidditch magazines; although once you finish with that half, you're more than welcome to start on our side. I think that 370 books should keep you busy for while though, maybe a month at least," he said smirking.

She swatted him, and was just about to make a remark, when she suddenly figured out what was missing, chairs! There was no furniture here at all. "Harry, there aren't any chairs. What are we going to sit on?" She asked with her back still turned to him, puzzled.

"I thought you might ask that," he said. "I happen to recall there being a certain three chairs over in the corner of the Gryffindor common room that we all liked. Dumbledore said he'd be sending them over tomorrow morning, along with a few of the pillows. He said they could use some new ones anyway."

Hermione whirled around to face Harry. He was beaming at her, and she was so overcome with emotion. "Oh Harry! This is so wonderful! Thank you so much! I could just, just kiss you right now!" And before she had any time to think, she ran over to him and did just that. As their lips touched, there was a jolt sent through her body. His hands instantly wrapped themselves around her, before either of them knew what they were doing. Suddenly Hermione's senses came back to her, and she pulled away, blushing fiercely. Harry was looking at her strangely, and blushing scarlet.

"I'm _so _sorry Harry. I, I don't know what I was thinking," she said walking backwards towards the door, fighting off tears. "I'm just going to go to my ro-." But before she could even finish, her feet had taken her out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She took off down the hall, rushing into one of the rooms, and slamming the door shut too, she sank to her knees. She realized with a lurch that it was her room, and that Harry had decorated it perfectly. There was yet more pictures on the wall, and antique looking furniture, including a desk already stocked with, like Ron's, personalized stationary and her favorite types of quills. There was a big purple bed with tons of over-stuffed pillows. Next to the bed, was a night stand, that matched the desk. It had more pictures of the three of them. There was a certain picture with her and Harry hugging that just brought her to tears.

_"Oh Harry," she sobbed to the room, "What have I done?"_

****

So.... do you see why I like it? lol Please review, even if you don't! It means a lot, and helps me work faster! 

Thanks,

Erin


	6. Undeniable Feelins

**_Hey everyone! I finally got a new chapter up! Yay! I'm so sorry for the delay, but with midterms and research papers, plus the biggest writers block you can imagine. I've sat down to write this story maybe 12 times, and just came up blank. Then today when I had a snow day I just sat down and it came to me. lol I know that sounds weird, but that's just kinda how it happened. From now on, since school has gotten back in, and we're out of the holiday season, expect a new chapter every other week. I know a lot of you want the chapters longer, (so do I when I read fanfics!) but I just work better writing them short, so I can get certain stuff out. This one is the longest one yet though, and from now on they should be about this size. so I hope you like it. There's going to be a lot more stuff happening from now on! As for why did Hermione choose to be a nurse, in the wizarding world, from what I've researched anyway, a nurse is basically just another name for a doctor. And if you recall in the 5th book, Hermione said that being an Auror is a career that can help people, but there are lots of others too. I could just see her as someone who goes into a career that helps people feel better. And as for Remus, you have to wait and see what happens to him. He is going to play an important part when he comes in. Well I hope you like this chapter! I put a lot of thought into it! Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! lol _**

Hermione's head fell against the doorframe with a thud. She didn't register the pain, she was numb inside. What was she supposed to do? How could she go out there and face him when she couldn't even face herself. Why had she kissed him? This question kept resurfacing in her mind. She'd never thought of him like that before. He was always just Harry. He was who she went to when she had a problem she couldn't tell anyone else. He was the one who comforted her when terrifying dreams woke her up screaming and sweating in the middle of the night. They were best friends who've shared everything together. How could you be something more after that? He knew her weaknesses, and her greatest fears. He could always tell what she really meant to say, even when she tried to hide it.

As she thought back on their many adventures, she realized with a lurch that she knew exactly why she kissed him. It was because her, Hermione Granger, the girl that wouldn't even date in school because she thought it wasn't important, and just took away time from friends and schoolwork, was _in love_. She felt faint at the mere thought. How could she possibly be in love? She hadn't even liked a boy before, and now she was in love with one! Victor Krum was a weird sort of attraction, not really falling into any certain category. She didn't know what she was thinking at the time, but it certainly didn't last long. This wasn't something that was going to go away at the end of the summer. In fact, it was right outside her door, deciding whether or not to nock.

She was jerked back to reality when she heard a light pitter patter surround her. She looked up to see that it had started to rain lightly, with the bright blue sky turning slowly to gray. Hermione walked over to her bed, and pressed her palm against the cool window. It was ironic how the day seemed to mirror her thoughts, dark and dreary. As she stared out at the town, with everyone running for shelter from the rain as it grew harder, she saw a little gray blob floating in midair. Upon further inspection, she realized that it was not a gray blob, but an owl, who was not floating, but flying straight at her. She went to open the window, but the owl was too quick, and not realizing that the window was closed, slammed straight into it. It did a nose-dive for the ground, before recovering at the last minute.

"Errol!" she cried. What was the Weasley's owl doing here? She pulled it inside and took the note from its beak, noting that it was addressed to all three of them. She opened the soggy letter anyway, not wanting want to leave her room to face Harry yet. It was relatively short, though smeared in some places. After a few minutes of reading she could finally make out the whole thing 

__

To my dearest Ron, Hermione, and Harry,

I hope you all like your new flat! It sounds wonderful. Everyone is fine here, but I just wanted to let you know that weather conditions are supposed to get very bad tonight. While it is still sunny out here, Arthur and I decided that it would be better if the three of you did not come here tonight. The floo networks are mobbed, and apparating in a storm is very dangerous, as I'm sure Hermione will explain to you two. If it clears up by morning, we'll head over to your place. We're all dying to see what it looks like! Keep Safe.

With Love,

Mrs. Weasley

Oh, and if the weather is bad, could you keep Errol there? I don't think he'd be able to make it through the storm. We will just collect him when we visit tomorrow morning.

Hermione put the letter on her bedside table and picked Errol up looking him straight in the eye. "Looks like you'll be staying with me for a while. I'll get you some water, and then we can find a place for you to get some rest. Maybe Hedwig wouldn't mind sharing her extra cage."

With this she put him down and transfigured one of her quills into a water tray. Errol hopped over and started to drink rapidly. She looked at him and decided that she really should get a new pet. Ever since Crookshanks ran away in the sixth year she had wanted a new one, but could never go through with it. She would think about this later though, right now she had to talk to Harry about Errol. Taking a deep breath she walked to the door and pulled it open. To her surprise Harry was standing staring in right in front of her with his hand held in a way that looked like he was about to knock.

They both jumped back in surprise, and when their eyes locked, they saw the same questions mirrored there. Harry broke the silence with a cough, and Hermione jumped to her senses. "Here come in, I need to talk to you."

Harry followed her, not bothering to close the door. He then walked over to sit on the edge of her bed, not saying anything, just looking at her. She hated how he could do this. He was the one who always listened first, then spoke, the exact opposite of Ron. She pushed this thought aside and walked over to the bedside table where she picked up the letter from Mrs. Weasley. She handed it to him, trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. He took the letter and read it, his eyes scanning over the paper twice. He then placed the it back on the table without saying a thing.

"So I was wondering if I could use Hedwig's extra cage. He'll need somewhere to sleep, and I was thinking of keeping him in my room. He might want to see Hedwig though, so he had another owl to play with," Hermione rushed on, trying to get this over with. Neither of them noticed that Errol was no longer in the room.

"Of course," Harry said. He looked at Hermione with those green eyes, and she felt about to melt. _Damn you Harry Potter._

"Okay great, then it's all set. I'll just go and get it, and then I think I'm going to retire early, this day has really tire-" she rushed on, not even making sense to herself anymore, trying hard to hold back tears. 

"Hermione." She was interrupted by Harry who with that one word, sent her barriers crashing down. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she stood there looking at him, her face turning red. He pulled her down next to him and looked her straight in the eyes. "We need to talk."

"I know, Harry. I just don't know what to say. I'm so sorry about the way I acted through all of this. I never meant to kiss you. I swear. I don't know what came over me." She sobbed harder now, it becoming a struggle for her to talk. He just looked at her patiently, waiting for her to continue. She didn't even notice him slip his arm around her waist to comfort her.

After a minutes pause, she continued, deciding to tell him everything. She didn't want to keep any more secrets from him, and would just have to deal with his reaction later. "I take that back Harry, I do know why I kissed you. I do know what came over me. It's because ever since I saw first met you, I felt a certain way about you, I just never knew what that feeling was. Well now I know what that feeling is Harry, it's love. I'm in love with my best friend, and I don't know what to do about it." 

With this she made to get up, but Harry held her back. He turned her head towards him and smiled his trademark crooked smile. "You don't do a thing Hermione, not a damn thing." Before Hermione could register these words, Harry leaned over and kissed her. Without a thought, she kissed him back, scared that this would be a dream that she would wake up from. When she felt that familiar jolt sent through her body though, she knew it was no dream, only the real Harry could do that to her. They sat there for what felt like hours, just exploring with their mouths, a whole seven years of pent up feelings now released. They were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't hear a bleary eyed Ron walking down the hallway, holding Errol by the neck, fighting the urge to strangle him. He walked by Hermione's room with just a quick glance, then stopped, rubbed his eyes, and walked back. His mouth dropped open and Errol fell from his hand bouncing against the floor with a loud clunk. Hermione and Harry jolted apart, and turned to see Ron staring red faced at them. "Anyone care to tell me what in the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?

**_So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please just click on the review button to make my day! lol Thanks, Erin_**


End file.
